Back with A Vengence?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Set about six months after COTWpart 2. The gang have ended up back in Chicago for Christmas. Certain relationships have changed, some havent.Trouble at the Consulate means the team may not get the Merry Christmas they were hoping for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer not mine.** **I own nothing related to Due South. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Back with a Vengance**

Ray Vecchio loved Christmas. He always had, it was a big deal in the Vecchio household. His mother really went to town. He smiled as he thought about the pensioner and the huge table she would be preparing for Christmas dinner. The entire Vecchio clan would be there. He knew his strict Catholic Ma would insist they all went to Midnight Mass and he would roll his eyes, kiss her cheek and drive her to the church with Francesca half asleep. It was the same routine every year. He loved it. Once again he thought of his friends and wondered what Kowalski and the others would be doing.

xxxxxxxxxx

The winter sunshine did little to warm Constable Turnbull as he stood to attention outside the Canadian Consulate. He was glad the various members of his team were back. Inspector Thatcher was once again his boss, she hadn't really changed, although she was spending more and more time with Constable Fraser. He pondered the reasins for that as he stared straight ahead. He was just relieved they were all back in Chicago in one piece, even the annoying Detective Kowalski was home. He stared straight ahead as Francesca Vecchio folded her arms and stared at him.

"Five, Four, Three..." She began counting down as she stared at him immobile in front of her.

"Hello" He smiled as his shift finally ended. She smiled as the Mountie sprang back to life.

"Hello. Come on, my mother wants to meet you." He sighed as she smiled up at him. She walked along the busy Chicago street as he jogged to keep up with her.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"Good. Then you can tell me exactly what is going on with Fraser and the Dragon Lady" She laughed as Turnbull turned a very funny shade of red.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray Kowalski looked around the bullpen. His boss, Lieutenant Welsh was sat in his office talking on the phone. The others were milling round, doing paperwork and chatting about the Christmas holidays. He smiled as a cup of coffee was placed on the desk in front of him. He looked up to see Junior State Attorney Alexis Beckett looking back at him as she drank her own coffee.

"I need the report on the Wylding Robbery by noon tomorrow if I am going to press charges" She watched as he raised his eyebrows.

"Tomorrow? It's Christmas Eve" He wined, trying his puppy dog eyes.

"What can I say? Life's a bitch" She smiled as blonde curls bounced around her face.

"True" Ray conceeded "So, you want to get a drink?"She was about to answer as Welsh bellowed from his office.

"Kowalski put the nice lady down. When did you last see the Mountie?"

"Benny? I dropped him off at the Consulate about an hour ago" He got to his feet. "Why?"

"Trouble at the Consulate." His boss ran a hand through his already thinning hair.

"What kinda trouble?"

" The type o trouble where we don't know if two of our colleagues are dead. The alarm has been triggered and the neighbours heard gun shots. I can't get hold of Inspector Thatcher or Fraser" Welsh looked worried. Ray sighed.

"Ring Vecchio and Francesca, tell them to meet me at the Consulate" Alexis smiled slightly as he kissed her cheek before walking out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meg Thatcher loved her office. It was large and tastefully decorated. It was also where she had finally given in to her feelings for her junior officer. Although everyone knew there had been something between them for a long time. She smiled as she thought of the tall darkhaired RCMP constable. It had been a couple of months since they had finally accepted what they felt for each other. She sighed as she hoped the friend she had stayed with in London had finally got round to sorting her own love life out. She made a mental note to call Ruth and signed off the final report of the day as there was a quiet knock at her door.

"Yes"

"Ah Sir?"

"Yes Fraser"

"I didn't mean to disturb. I was just wondering when you would be ready to leave" He looked at her desk as she stood and walked towards him. Diefenbaker walked in behind him, sniffed the air and curled up in a ball on the mat. He knew the two humans too well. It would be a while before they went anywhere.

"Almost" She sighed. She was exhausted. They had been back in Chicago a few months but there was still so much to catch up on. The RCMP was all she had known, all she had ever wanted to know but then Fraser had walked in to her life - complete with pet wolf and changed everything. It had given her a taste of what life could be like if she had never wanted to return to the force. If they hadn't had the break from each other she wondered if they would ever had got together. A one night stand in a lodge in the Canadian wilderness had been all she was expecting. Then she had returned to Chicago and they had picked up where they had left off and she couldn't be happier.

She reached across and turned off the computer monitor. "Ok, all done" Meg smiled as she Fraser closed the gap between them and snaked his arms around her waist.

"So, we are officially off duty now?"

"Yes Constable"

He seemed to consider her words for a moment before gently brushing his lips along hers. She sighed as he pulled back slightly ans whispered in her ear.

"Lets go home"

"Best thing you have said all day" She smiled as he chuckled. He slipped his hands under the flimsy material of her blouse as she kissed him again.

"Home" He pulled away from her smiling and held out his hand for her to take. She stepped back to retrieve her purse as an almighty bang broke the mood. The lights flashed off, decending the room in to darkness. Meg froze instantly as Fraser raised a finger to his lips to indicate the need to remain silent. Diefenbaker growled menacingly. He was on his feet and ready to pounce on any intruder that might walk in the office. Meg nodded as she stepped closer to Ben.

"Ben" She hissed as he turned and raised an eyebrow. "I'm so sorry. I am so sorry"

"What?" He whispered back.

"They found me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N I've been watching the reruns on BBC2 and thought I'd have a go at writing my own Due South story. What do you think? Is it worth going on? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Due South, well I have a couple of books and videos but you know what I mean! No copyright infringement intended. This is my fix it to COTQ part 2, because that shouldnt have been the end.**

**Friend in Need**

Ray Vecchio stared across the street, every sense he had as a police man and as a friend told him to march across the street and bang on the consulate door. Benny was in there, with the Dragon Lady. Ok they were Canadian but they were still his friends.

"C'mon Kowalski" He muttered under his breath as Francesca shot him a look.

"Lt Welsh said we are to wait here. Look Ray and the others will be here soon"

"You know something Sis?" He glanced at her as he checked his gun. "I think I liked it better when you were civilian aid"

"Oh bite me" Francesca spat.

Ray shook his head and smiled. His sister was as feisty as ever. She stepped away as Kowalski met them.

"Ok so what we got?" He frowned as Ray explained what had happened.

"Benny, Diefenbaker and the Dragon Lady are in there. Two shots fired, no way of knowing what the situation is" Ray shrugged.

"Ok" Kowalski sighed "And we are stuck out here because?"

"Waiting for you to put in an appearance, you jerk" Francesca shook her head as Kowalski laughed.

"Think I liked you better when you worked in civilian aid"

"Humph" Francesca rolled her eyes.

"Lt Welsh and Huey are round the back, no signs of life there either. Someone thought they heard a gunshot and a dog barking" Kowalski pulled his collar up against the cold as snow.

"Diefenbaker" Francesca smiled, knowing the deaf wolf would not be happy if he knew he had been compared to a common dog. He did not appreciate the mistake at the best of times. Ray Vecchio checked his gun as his cell phone started ringing. He pulled the phone out and answered it.

"It's them. It's Benny and Thatcher"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Meg" Fraser whispered. She looked terrified. They both knew who she was afraid of. Dean Peters was supposed to be in prison. He had been one of the best Mounties in the RCMP until he had gone dramatically bad. He'd killed an Inspector and blackmailed three junior officers. It had been Meg that had insisted he was prosecuted. Two days before his trial he had kidnapped Meg and beaten her to a pulp. His friend Lee Lewison had been arrested for attempting to murder her. They were supposed to be in prison. It had been less than six months ago, it was how they had met up again. Fraser had taken her to his father's cabin to recover. It was there things had finally progressed in their relationship. As far as Meg was concerned it was the only good thing to come out of the whole situation.

"He told me, he said I would die. That he'd kill me and those I cared about" Meg met Fraser's gaze. "Oh my God, the two Rays, Fran, Mrs V"

"Will all be fine" Ben smiled at her. Meg Thatcher was never unsure, never timid and unsure of herself but Fraser knew what these monsters had done. He sighed. _The Devil himself would have been reduced to tears. This is our first Christmas properly together. I'm not letting them spoil it. _He held Meg's gaze for a second as Diefenbaker growled menacingly.

Meg stepped back and leant on her desk as the memories of her torture began to overwhelm her. Fraser turned back to the door as Diefenbaker growled. He was ready to pounce on whoever was threatening them. The door swung open to reveal Dean Peters holding a gun at eye level.

"Ah Hello gentlemen" Fraser tried his best not to sound sarcastic. It was a trait he was picking up from both the Rays. He didn't feel he carried it off very well. Meg gently dislodged the phone and pressed speed dial 3. She hoped Ray would answer the phone. She knew someone had to know what was going on if they had any chance of getting out of the Consulate alive. She glanced at Diefenbaker as the deaf half wolf stepped forward and bared his teeth in a snarl. No one hurt his humans. It was the last chance he was giving these thugs before he let his undomesticated wolf side to come to the fore.

"Call off the dog" Lewison yelled.

"I can't do that I'm afraid" Fraser answered "He's not actually a dog. He's a wolf and he also happens to be deaf."

"You have a deaf wolf?" Peters laughed.

"Yes"

"Why?" Lewison was genuinely disturbed by Diefenbaker.

"Long story" Fraser was trying to buy time. He stepped forward slightly "I'd be glad to tell you the whole sorry tale if you put the gun down"

"Leave them alone" Meg was pleased she sounded a lot calmer than she actually was. "You came here to kill me there is no need to hurt them"

"Right" Peters smiled "We came here to finish what we started" He turned the gun slightly as Diefenbaker saw his chance. He pounced on the smaller man and pinned him to the floor as Fraser tried to get the gun from Peters. A third shot was fired as Fraser got the gun. It was only when Diefenbaker whined that Fraser turned to see Meg laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood clutching at her stomach. He glanced back at the door to see that Peters was gone. For the first time in his life chasing the criminal wasn't the priority. He sat on the floor and cradled Meg in his arms as Kowalski and Vecchio ran in the room.

"Fran, call 911!" Vecchio yelled as he crossed the room to his oldest friend. Kowalski pulled off his jacket and gave it to Fraser to hold on the wound. Meg was deathly pale as Fraser held her.

"Help is on the way" Francesca called.

"Here that Meg? Not long now" Fraser tried to stop the tears forming in his eyes. He blinked as the ghostly image of his father appeared next to him.

"Yeah" Meg whispered as she tried her best to not flinch.

"Shh, don't talk" Fraser smiled at her. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Doesn't look good Son" His father sighed as he saw the young woman in his son's arms. Fraser tried to ignore his father.

"Shh" He whispered again. Unaware that Kowalski had arrested the man Diefenbaker was sat on while Francesca cried quietly. She and Meg had become firm friends over the last few months.

"Sorry Ben" Meg whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.

"No, you don't. Open your eyes Meg" He shook her slightly as she groaned "Margaret! Open your eyes" He shook her again as the paramedics arrived.

**A/N thank you to all that have reviewed so far. Please let me know what you think. Is Meg going to be ok? Will they find the man that shot her? More soon xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**A/N Is anyone reading this? Thanks if you are. Just a very angsty chapter before I return to the lighter stuff. Please let me know what you think.**

**Recovery?**

Fraser sat on the horrible green plastic chair and stared in to space. He hadn't said a word since the ambulance had picked up Meg. He couldn't speak, it was impossible. He knew Kowalski and the others had gone in pursuit of the men that had shot her but Vecchio sat next to him.

"Benny" Ray started but didn't know how to continue. Fraser stared in to space. He didn't want to hear any of the platitudes that Ray would come out with. He knew Meg was dead. He prayed he was wrong but he knew, no one lost that amount of blood and lived surely?

"That woman is the toughest cookie I know. A real ball breaker. She'll be back yelling at you before you know it" Ray sighed as Fraser shook his head.

"No she isn't Ray. That's just what she wants the rest of the world to think." He slumped forward with his head on his hands as Ray tapped his back.

"Benny, listen to me. The docs here, they can do all sorts. They'll patch her up and we will get the guys who did this. Kowalski and Elaine are already looking. Franny is going through the notes from the original case and Lt Welsh is on the phone to the Canadian authorities. We will find them" He couldn't help the anger that filtered in to his voice. Fraser nodded once as the ghost of his father sat in the chair to his right as Ray started pacing the room.

"The cop is right son. They will catch him" Fraser senior stared at his son

"I know"

"You know when I lost your mom" He started as Fraser closed his eyes "We had kinda made our peace, you know? She knew I had a daughter from an affair. She didn't like it but she knew. You should call Maggie" Fraser closed his eyes. This was the last thing he needed to hear.

"Yes" Ray answered "The docs will sort her out and we will catch the idiot" He began pacing. Seeing Fraser so still and grief stricken was beginning to unnerve him.

"Son" the dead Mountie continued "She's a tough girl. You know I still see grandchildren in my future. She's a fine woman Benton. She'll get through this, well she will if you stop acting like a wet weekend and look after her" Fraser looked at his father and raised his eyebrows. It was the most expression Ray had seen on his face since the paramedics had taken Meg away. He didn't know why his friend was staring at an empty chair but that didn't matter.

"I went in there son, they got the bullet out. It isn't her time. Not yet, not for a long time yet" He vanished as a young nurse appeared in front of them.

"Hi" She smiled as Ray and Fraser looked at her. "Are you with Margaret?"

"Yes" Ray answered as Fraser stood up.

"Family?"

"Yes" Ray knew Fraser wouldn't lie. "He's her partner"

"Ok, I'm Jo. I've been looking after Margaret" She smiled. Fraser cleared his throat.

"Meg. She prefers Meg"

"The doctor will come and explain everything in the next few minutes" She smiled

"Is she?" Fraser couldn't help himself, he had to know. Jo looked at both men. She smiled as she realised how much the tall man in front of her really wanted to know what was going on. It wasn't her place to tell them but she had to say something.

"Look, the doctor will explain everything but she is a strong woman" Jo watched as Fraser nodded.

"Is?"

"Yes, is. We are preparing her to go to Intensive Care. She's awake and once the doctor has spoke to you I'll take you to see her" Jo loved being a nurse at times. Fraser smiled broadly. In a few minutes he could see her. Vecchio slapped him on the shoulder.

"What did I tell ya?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kowalski walked along the street outside the Canadian Consulate. Turnbull was on duty and staring in to space once more. He knew there was no point in trying to talk to the Mountie as there was no way he would talk while he was on duty. Instead he glanced down at Diefenbaker.

"You know something?" He watched as the deaf wolf looked up at him. It was clear the wolf lip read the humans when he wanted to. "These scum that did that are not going to go far. Now they know Meg is alive and that Fraser is with her I think they will try something again"

Diefenbaker barked once in response as he walked along side his human friend. He still wasn't sure about the American but it seemed that Kowalski was now part of his pack and therefore to be protected. He stood by the side of the car as Elaine opened the car door.

"Anything?" She asked as Diefenbaker jumped in the back.

"Forensics have dug a bullet out of the wall. No prints, nothing like that yet. Ah Elaine, you sure you wanna be back working here? I mean you are a detective now. Wouldn't you like something a little safer? I mean like" He shut up at her look.

"I always said as soon as I earnt my stripes I'd be back working for Lt Welsh. And here I am but I admit I just wish my first case as a detective didn't involve my friends" She sighed as she let Ray get in the passenger seat of her car. She hated the case but she was determined to help the two Rays find the person that had shot Meg. She didn't know why the Dragon Lady as Vecchio called her had been shot but she was determined to find out why. Sighing she heard Kowalski pick up his cell phone.

"Hey Franny, any news?" He suddenly grew very serious as Francesca told him all about the case file she had been reading.

"She never told us. Fraser never told us" He sighed as he hung up the phone. Elaine pulled the car over, keen to find out what Ray was worried about.

"Ray?"

"In Canada, when Fraser and Thatcher ended up in his father's cabin. I knew she had been involved in something but I just left them to it, ya know didn't want to be the third wheel? I never dreamed they were actually hiding from someone. When I came home I knew they'd come back here too, that she had to give evidence at some trial but I didn't know what." He stared out of the window as Elaine rested a hand on his arm.

"You know Fraser, if he was asked not to tell anyone then he would keep her secret" She smiled.

"Yeah"

"If Meg was in trouble, do you think she would have wanted any of us to know?" Elaine watched as Ray nodded. "She's so private. You know that"

"Yeah" It didn't make him feel any better.

"The best thing we can do for them now is find Lewison and Peters" Elaine started the car engine again as Ray nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lights were a little bright as Meg thought again about opening her eyes. She could hear various machines bleeping and voices that she didn't recognise. Someone was holding her hand. Someone was saying her name quietly as she felt her hand being squeezed.

"The nurse said you were awake"

"Ben?"

"I'm here" He squeezed her hand as she finally opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry" She sighed as she saw the drip in her hand. She remembered hearing people call for a blood transfusion to be ordered. She had thought it was for someone else but realised it was her as the unit of blood continued to trickle in to her arm. Fraser smiled kindly as she narrowed her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

"I nearly got you and Dief killed" Meg sighed "I should never have dragged you in to this" Fraser squeezed her hand again and shook his head.

"No Meg, listen we are still off duty" He watched as she smiled "The two Rays are on the case, they will find him. You haven't dragged me in to anything. I love you"

"Ben" She sighed as he kissed her forehead.

"Just concentrate on getting better" He stepped away as a nurse checked her blood pressure and began to look worried. Fraser noticed her frown slightly as she wrote the numbers down. Meg smiled as a machine bleeped.

"Love you" She whispered as she closed her eyes. Ben tried to argue with the nurse as she ushered him out of the room. It was then his cell phone rang. He ignored it for a moment, still not used to having the device Kowalski, Meg and Franny had insisted he bought. When the sound got too much he answered the phone.

"Fraser"

"Ah Constable Fraser. You lived then? Just wondering if your boss was dead yet" The line went dead before he had a chance to answer.

**A/N dun dun dun. More soon if you want me to continue. Oh Mrs Vecchio and the others may appear in the next couple of chapters. Please review. More soon. Is it worth me continuing with this story? Am tempted to delete and start again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Dead?**

Meg felt like she had been hit by a truck. The pain in her chest compounded every time she took a breath. She opened her eyes slowly to see Fraser sat next to her, sleeping quietly as he held her hand in his. She smiled slightly as she watched him sleep. It was then she noticed another man in the room.

"Who are you?" Meg couldn't help but think the older man looked familiar. Something about him made it feel as if she should know who he was.

"Ah, you are awake. Hello" He smiled "Inspector Thatcher I am his father" He nodded to the sleeping Mountie. "Sgt Fraser, pleased to meet you" He smiled again as confusion crossed her face.

"You are dead"

"Yes" He looked mildly offended "Technically yes I am"

"How can you be technically dead? Either you are or you aren't" Meg was beginning to think this was the most surreal conversation of her life so far. She stared at the dead Mountie as something occurred to her.

"Yes well" He continued.

"You died before I met Ben. Benton came to Chicago on the trail of your killers" She smiled at the story she had heard a million times before but never repeated.

"True" He returned her smile "And for reasons which do not need exploring at this juncture decided to stay" The ghost completed the story. Meg sighed; he was so much like his son that it was uncanny,

"I'm dead too. Aren't I? That's why I am able to see you"

"No" He shook his head. "Not yet. It is up to you at the moment. The doctors have asked my boy if you are an organ donor. You really are that unwell. My boy. My poor boy has lost everyone that has ever meant anything to him in one way or another. Yeah I mean he has the Americans but family. He has lost us all. His mother when he was a baby, his grandparents, Victoria. Mind you I did not like that girl. Selfish, abusive little witch if you asked me. Hurt my boy." He shook his head. "I told him he could do better, and he has."

"He has a sister" Meg argued.

"Maggie. My Maggie. She wasn't brought up with him; you know they only found each other when I died. Both adults by then. My biggest regret not telling them about each other when I was alive" He closed his eyes for a moment. "Anyway, that isn't the point here. Stop distracting me"

"Sorry" Meg bit her bottom lip

"Do you want to be with him?" He nodded towards his son who slept on oblivious.

"Yes"

"Then wake up girl. Because I am telling you what I told him. I see Grandchildren in my future. Yes I tell you, I see Grandchildren" Meg stared at him wide eyes as she felt Fraser squeeze her hand. She glanced back to see the ghost had simply vanished.

"Meg?" Benton stared as she turned to look at him. The oxygen mask on her face made it difficult to talk; she noticed that hadn't been a problem when Fraser senior was talking to her.

"I" She stopped and took another breath "Love you"

"Sshh" Benton smiled as he kissed her forehead. "It's ok. It's going to be ok"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kowalski threw himself in to his sear in the bullpen as Vecchio leant against his sister's desk. Elaine looked suitably dejected as she fed Diefenbaker a piece of bacon from her sandwich. The half-wolf was never one to turn down free food. The bacon was gratefully received, although even he seemed subdued. All were quiet as Francesca and Lt Welsh approached them. It looked as though Francesca had been crying as she dabbed her eyes with a scrunched up tissue.

"Any news?" Lt Welsh stared at the assembled detectives. Huey shook his head as everyone else stared at the floor. Diefenbaker barked once, as if voicing his disapproval.

"Well" Francesca sighed "Lewison isn't exactly singing like a budgie" She folded her arms and shot a look at Huey. She knew she would have got the information out of the odious little man but Lt Welsh had sent the more experienced detective to interview him.

"Canary" Vecchio corrected her "Franny, the expression is sang like a canary" Francesca was about to launch in to a full scale rant when Lt Welsh raised a hand to stop her.

"I don't care whether this jerk sings like a canary, budgie or Pavarotti himself. The simple truth of the matter is we have nothing on this schmuck. We are no nearer to catching the gun man. I am not happy people. Find this jerk. That would make me happy. It is Christmas Eve people. I want to be happy" He gave them all a long hard glare as they all mumbled and nodded. Kowalski grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Vecchio called after him.

"Talk to Fraser. Why don't you take Francesca and talk to Lewison. See what we don't know" He left before Vecchio could follow him.

"You ready for this sis?" He turned to his younger sister who stood to her full height.

"Oh yes" She narrowed her eyes "I'm ready"

"Right then" Vecchio made a show of letting her pass. "Lead the way"

Elaine and Huey glanced at each other as Diefenbaker stood up. For a moment Elaine felt sorry for the man Francesca was about to interview but then she remembered her friend in the hospital and decided that it didn't matter how they got the information they needed. If Francesca puzzled the man to confess as only she could there was no way they were not going to catch the man responsible. Huey sighed as he stroked Diefenbaker behind his ear.

"What do you reckon Elaine?" He smiled.

"Against the Vecchio siblings? Lewison aint got a chance" Elaine folded her arms.

"Exactly. How about we head down to the Consulate? See what we can get from the science geeks? I reckon we should have a case for Beckett to prosecute as soon as possible" Huey straightened his tie as Elaine nodded.

"Yeah but we need to find our suspect first" Elaine grabbed her denim jacket.

"Oh we will." He smiled as he led her out of the door.

**A/N thankyou for the reviews. Not much more left now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Due South**

**I Hear Talk**

Huey stared at the CSI team that were crawling through the larger office in the Canadian Consulate. Elaine was talking quietly to one of the men in the white suit. She sighed and nodded before walking back to the other detective. Turnbull had stayed outside on century duty as usual. Huey suddenly seemed interested as Elaine reached him.

"Anything?"

"The bullet was definitely a .45 colt. Fired at close range. They dug another slug out of the wall behind the desk" Elaine shrugged.

"Matches the one they dug out of Thatcher" Huey stood straighter as he saw Elaine nod. "I'll call Lt Welsh"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fraser leant against the wall outside the hospital watching the snow fall. He hadn't told his friends about the phone call but he knew he had to. The man that had shot Meg wanted to talk to him. He didn't know why but he knew he was going to talk to the man and it wouldn't be an easy conversation. He pushed himself away from the wall as he saw his friend approach.

"Hey Fraser"

"Ray" He looked at the spiky haired American.

"Francesca is interviewing Lewison as I speak" Kowalski shook his head. He almost felt sorry for the man "Vecchio is with her. Elaine and Huey are at the consulate." He looked down at the snow covered floor.

"Where's Diefenbaker?"

"With Vecchio" Ray leant on the wall next to his friend. An ambulance pulled up outside the hospital as doctors and nurses rushed from the ER to help. Both men watched as Kowalski summoned up the courage to ask Fraser about Meg. He knew his friend loved the Inspector but he wasn't sure whether his friend was setting himself up for a fall. He turned to Fraser as a gurney was wheeled past them.

"She woke up"

"Well that's good" Kowalski smiled as he clapped his friend on his arm. "I knew she was tough. She'll be fine"

"It isn't that simple Ray" Fraser looked away. "I had a phone call. When Meg was in theatre I had a phone call" He touched the brim of his hat as Kowalski nodded.

"You actually answered your cell phone? Jeez"

"Yes Ray I did. I wish I hadn't but I did"

"Who called you Fraser? C'mon spill"

"I ah. You see Ray that is where things get a little difficult" He watched as Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

"Who called you?" Kowalski was beginning to get worried. He knew Fraser would never admit to being scared but he also knew when the Mountie was worried. At that moment he looked terrified.

"Dean Peters"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The snow had covered the streets of Chicago as Elaine walked back in to the station. Christmas Eve was usually her favourite day of the year but this year she hated every single second of it. She shrugged off her gloves and coat as she looked around the bullpen.

"Hi" She smiled as Lt Welsh approached her. Junior State Attorney Alexis Becket was leaning against Kowalski's desk.

"Elaine, do you happen to know where the paperwork for the robbery Kowalski and Fraser were working on may be?" He glanced at the young blonde woman at the desk as Elaine shook her head.

"No sir, sorry" She ran a hand through her dark curls as she shrugged. Alexis shrugged her shoulders.

"Look, not to worry. I really should have the whole case file but Ray can always email me after Christmas" She pushed herself away from the desk.

"He said you needed it today"

"No I said I wanted it today. Too very different things Lt Welsh" She flounced out the office as Elaine raised her eyebrows. Lt Welsh shook his head. He never really understood Kowalski's taste in women. Stella had been a nightmare and now he had met another ball breaker. It seemed his detective liked to make things difficult for himself. He watched as Elaine made her way to her desk.

"How are you finding things back at the precinct detective?" He folded his arms as the younger woman shrugged.

"I'm glad to be back sir, honestly. I think I could have done without a case that is so personal to the department. Any news of the Vecchios? Has Francesca driven Lewison to change his plea to temporary insanity?" She laughed as Huey placed a coffee on her desk.

"You know Francesca. She'll tie the guy in so many knots he would be an idiot not to confess" He smiled. He'd been with the younger Vecchio on a few interrogations. He knew how she confused the life out of almost everyone she met. Sometimes it worked to their advantage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vecchio leant against the door of the interrogation room. It was just as depressing even though the whole place had been redecorated since Kowalski and Fraser had found a dead body in the dry wall. He shook his head as he remembered the pair telling him about how they tried to hide a dead body in the police station until they could exclude him as a murder suspect. He folded his arms as he watched his little sister pace the room.

"So" She started. Ray was aware of the tape recorder in the corner of the room. He hoped the guys in the court could make out what Francesca was going on about when this came to court. "My friend is in the hospital and you put her there"

"I dunno what you mean" Lewison stared straight ahead.

"You. Don't. Know. What. I. Mean? You hear this Ray?" She stopped pacing and stood directly in front of the fat man at the table. "I will tell you what I mean honey. I will tell you that a woman is laying on a hospital bed with a bullet in her stomach. A bullet you and your pipsqueak friend put there"

"I aint shot no one"

"You aint shot no one?" She shook her head. "Where is he?"

"I aint answering you"

"Look" Ray pushed himself away from the door. He could see his sister was about to loose her temper "Answer the question. Detective Vecchio is not the most patient of women"

"He's right there" Francesca answered.

"I mean you ask any guy she has ever met!" Francesca shot him a filthy look.

"I thought you were Detective Vecchio"

"I am" Ray answered

"He is Detective Vecchio. I am Detective Vecchio. But who are you eh?" Francesca slammed her hands on the table.

"How can you both be Detective Vecchio?" The fat man looked from one to the other. He openly leered at Francesca as Ray stepped forward.

"She's my sister" He glared at Lewison. "Answer the question."

"Sister"

"So now we know who I am. What I want to know is where is Dean Peters and why did you shoot Inspector Thatcher?" Lewison visibly paled in front of them as Francesca felt Ray touch her arm. She was right up in Lewison's face as Ray tried to pull her back. The older fatter man looked scared as the door to the room opened.

"For the tape Detective Huey has entered the room" Ray almost spat the words as Huey passed him a piece of paper. He read the note before passing it to his sister. She scowled as she threw the piece of paper on the desk.

"Interview terminated at 1935. Merry Christmas" She stormed out the room as Ray clicked the tape recorder off. He followed his sister out the room leaving the bewildered gunman staring in to space.

**A/N what was in the note from Huey? Shall I bother finishing this? Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own anything to do with Due South.**

**Telephone**

"_Dean Peters called you?" Kowalski pushed himself away from the wall as paramedics rushed past them. Fraser laughed. "Dean Peters called you and only now you are telling me"_

"_Yes Ray"_

"_Fraser!"_

"_Ray" Fraser stared at __him _

"_Well what did he say?" Kowalski stared at him as Fraser held his hat in his hands and stared at the floor. _

"_He asked me. He said" Fraser found the words stuck in his throat "He asked me if she was dead yet"_

"_That piece of scum"_

"_He's going to finish _this" Fraser stared at his friend "We never should have come back to Chicago. He is intent on killing her"

"_We already have Lewison. We will get Peters too" Ray stared at his friend "Francesca and Vecchio are interviewing him now. Huey and Elaine have the CSI team combing the Consulate. He wont get far" Fraser nodded. He knew his friend was trying to comfort him. He looked away as he wondered what Christmas was going to bring for him. _

"_Where's Diefenbaker?"_

"_At the station with Francesca"_

"_I need to get back"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Meg closed her eyes again. She was exhausted. No one had ever told her how tiring the whole business of getting shot was. The nurse had been to check the monitors and her observations. Now she was alone. She had no idea where Fraser was but she instantly missed him. The urge to close her eyes was too much. She needed to sleep._

"_Hey" She mumbled as she heard the door open and the shadow of a man pass over her bed. She knew Fraser was back and instantly felt safer._

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Fraser walked along the corridor leading to the ICU. Kowalski had insisted on coming with him. He would never admit it but he was more worried about Fraser than he was about Thatcher. He tried to keep up with Fraser as his friend quickened his pace._

"_What is it?"_

"_Ray"_

"_Fraser"_

"_Fraser"_

"_Fraser!"_

"_There is something wrong" Fraser was almost running along the corridor of the ICU. Kowalski knew better than to argue with his friend as he broke out in to a run as Meg's room came in to view. Kowalski stopped in this tracks as he saw the figure of a man the same build as Fraser lean over the bed. He pulled his gun as Fraser shook his head._

"_Do not shoot"_

"_He is going to kill her"_

"_This is a hospital Ray! There is oxygen everywhere. You fire that gun and we will all get blown up" Fraser shot him a look as Kowalski holstered his weapon. _

"_Then what?"_

_Fraser stepped away from Kowalski before barrelling into the room and rugby tackling the man to the floor. Meg struggled beneath the two men as Kowalski turned the lights on. A man in a white coat struggled beneath Fraser as Meg gasped for breath. _

"_Dean Peters you are under arrest" Kowalski yelled as he dragged the man away from the bed. He manhandled the larger man out of the room as Fraser caught his breath._

"_Benton?" Meg sighed. Her voice was quieter than Fraser had ever known. She was holding her side as she saw him turn to her._

"_Oh my" He watched as she closed her eyes. She turned her face, unwilling to let Kowalski and Peters see her crying. She hated feeling weak. She had always prided herself on being as strong, if not stronger than any and all the men she crossed in the line of duty. Kowalski nodded once as he cuffed Peters and dragged him out of the room. _

"_Are you hurt?" Meg asked as Fraser pulled her into his arm._

"_It's over Meg. It's ok it's over" Fraser whispered as he kissed her hair. Meg hugged him to her as she buried her face in his neck. Her abdomen burned in protest at the sudden movement but she didn't care. She needed let Fraser hold her. He kissed her neck as he held her._

_"Meg did you hear me?" She nodded as she clung to him with what little strength she had. "It's over. Ray arrested him. It's over"_

_Meg pulled back and stared in to his eyes. He had told her the same thing when they hid in his father's cabin in the Canadian wilderness. She reached up and gently touched his face._

_"Is it Ben? Really?"_

_"I think so" Fraser smiled as she closed her eyes again. She wanted to believe he was right but just couldn't bring herself to believe it was that easy._

**_A/N Is Meg right? Shall I finish this? Is anyone reading? Please review._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Due South**

**Christmas Day**

Mrs Vecchio stared up at the beautiful ornate stained glass window of the Catholic church in Chicago. She loved Christmas, it was the one time of year all her family could be together. She sighed as Francesca linked arms with her as they waited for the two Rays to join them. Sighing heavily she realised it was the first year since Ray had got his driving licence that he hadn't personally driven them to Midnight Mass. The older woman smiled at her daughter as Francesca hugged her arm. Francesca may be a grown woman but she was very much a mummies girl.

"Ma"

"Merry Christmas my darling" She hugged her daughter as other members of the congregation began arriving.

"Ma?" Francesca kissed her mother's cheek. She was nervous but knew she had to tell her mother about her and the others. She knew her mother classed Fraser and Meg as family. The older woman had no idea Meg was in hospital.

"You park ok?" Mrs Vecchio smiled as she saw Kowalski and Diefenbaker walk up to them with her son "No Turnbull? No Fraser? No Inspector Thatcher?"

Ray smiled as he saw his mother stare at him.

"Ma, Fraser isn't coming. He wanted to but Meg got hurt so he's at the hospital with her" Vecchio explained as his mother crossed herself.

"That poor girl! Is she going to be ok? We should say a prayer for her. I'll talk to Father Michael after Mass"

"Yeah I think she will be" Kowalski answered as he kissed the older woman on the cheek. "Fraser is with her"

The Vecchio family all took residence on the last few rows of the church pews as Father Michael took his position in front of the congregation. Ray smiled, it had been a long time since most of them were together. He wondered whether Fraser and the Dragon Lady would be enjoying what they could of Christmas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meg sighed as the nurse checked her blood pressure for what felt like the hundredth time. She could see Fraser smiling slightly as he watched the young nurse write down her observations. The ward had fallen uncharicteristically quiet. All other visitors had been sent home hours earlier and the rest of the patients were asleep. The young nurse sighed before stepping back and replacing the chart on the table.

"Well Miss Thatcher, your blood pressure is fine. I'll check it again in a little while" She nodded to Fraser before walking out the room.

"Thank you" Meg smiled slightly. She knew Fraser should have been sent away hours previously.

"Meg?" He caught her watching him.

"I'm fine" She sighed "Shouldn't you be at Midnight Mass with the others? I think even Lt Welsh was talking of attending. I'm sure he said something about taking his wife with him"

"I didn't think Lt Welsh was Catholic"

"I didnt think you were" Meg smiled as Fraser took her hand.

"Ah" He smiled slightly "When I was a boy my Grandfather used to say it didn't really matter how you said thank you as long as you say it. I guess going to Midnight Mass was to be my way of saying thankyou to the Vecchios for everything"

"And I stopped you doing that" Meg closed her eyes. She sighed as she felt his hand cover hers.

"Listen to me Meg" She sighed as she looked directly at him. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the intensity of his gaze. He knew he had her full attention.

"I'm listening"

"Mrs Vecchio knows where I am and she knows why I am here. I called her this afternoon, told her that I had to be with you." He watched as she blushed. "She understood. She said I should spend Christmas with the people I love. The woman I love."

"Oh" Meg smiled slightly "And who might that be?"

Fraser sighed. He knew she was his boss. He knew she was as tough as any of the men in the RCMP but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. He smiled as she took his hand in hers.

"Next Christmas Ben. It'll be better" He sighed as she stared at him.

"Next Christmas" He smiled as he kissed her hand. Meg sighed. She ached in places she never knew she had. She knew that she still had a long way to go before she was fit for duty again but knowing Ben was with her made it easier. She had been so used to being alone, being the Dragon Lady it was difficult to accept she was part of a couple. She held his gaze as he moved nearer to her.

"Yeah" She nodded.

"Meg, I don't want to loose you" He watched as she shook his head.

"Those men are never coming back Benton" She sighed he nodded.

"Even so, Meg. I know you are my Inspector. I know you are my superior but I love you" Meg blushed as she heard him. She opened her mouth only to be silenced by Fraser touching his fingers to her lips. "Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

He held his breath as Meg stared at him. She wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. Fraser looked crestfallen until he saw Meg nodding slightly.

"Meg?"

"Constable Fraser. Did you just propose to me?"

"Yes Sir"

"Oh" Meg smiled "Well I think you are insane"

Fraser sighed as he looked at the cotton sheet on the bed. It was only when he felt her touch his face that he dared hope.

"Insane for wanting to spend the rest of your life with me. But far be it from me to fight that insanity" Meg bit her bottom lip.

"I don't think I understand"

"Yes Fraser. I'll marry you" She smiled broadly as he pulled her to him. Neither saw the nurse open the room door and shake her head before turning back and leaving her patient alone with the man that had waited for her for so long.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N I love Due South. I also know this story isnt my best. Thank you to those that reviewed. I may write another hopefully better DS fic in the future. **


End file.
